


Seduction

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [49]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, M/M, Pre-Slash, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “I’m actually trying to seduce you,” Ethan replied in a voice that was as quiet and dark as the bar at which they sat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5563867#t5563867) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

Will narrowed his eyes as yet another drink was placed in front of him, but he picked it up anyway, taking a long sip of the amber liquid as Ethan looked on from the seat beside him, a wide, guileless smile on his much too attractive face.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” he asked, not sure what he wanted the answer to be, and Ethan just took another sip of his own drink, Adam’s apple bobbing as the liquid slid down his throat; Will couldn’t find it in himself to look away, his inhibitions gone almost completely somewhere after the fourth beer and the 2am mark.

“I’m actually trying to seduce you,” Ethan replied in a voice that was as quiet and dark as the bar at which they sat, making heat gather in Will’s cheeks–nothing to do with too many drinks, though in the morning he’d probably try to convince himself that was all it was–and he absolutely didn’t groan in anticipation when Ethan leaned in even closer and whispered, “Is it working?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
